Confesiones en papel
by Princess Mko
Summary: Yamcha arrepentido le pide disculpas a Bulma por medio de una carta. TERMINADO
1. Perdóname

Este fic fue escrito por diversión y sin fines de lucro. Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. El único personaje creado por mi es Yune.  
  
Perdóname  
  
Era el año 766, la Capital del Oeste lucía como todos los días, la gente se ocupaba de ir a su trabajo, los niños en la escuela y un trafico inmenso. Capsula Corp se encontraba aún de fiesta, pues tenía unos días de haber nacido el nuevo heredero de la familia; un orgulloso padre había decidido irse a entrenar debido a que en los últimos meses no se había podido concentrar muy bien en ello por estar cuidando a su mujer (aunque no lo crean), mientras que la feliz madre se encontraba en su habitación velando el sueño de su bebe, en esto estaba cuando fue interrumpida por una señora de gran sonrisa que le entrego una carta donde el remitente marcaba "Yamcha". Pasaron un par de días y la carta seguía en el mismo lugar sin ser abierta, hasta que por fin decidió leerla.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Hola Bulma, imagino que para estos momentos ya nació tu bebe, espero no te molestes por esta carta, pero de alguna manera quería que supieras la verdad; si no lo dije antes es porque no quería provocar algún problema durante tu embarazo. Te pido por lo que alguna vez fuimos que leas estas líneas.  
  
Aún no podía creerlo, ya estaba decidido a cambiar, después de muchos intentos ya estaba logrando dejar de mirar a otras mujeres y centrarme solo en ti, pero para ese entonces ya era muy tarde, fui un tonto, ¿cómo no me di cuenta?, el haberte descuidado hizo que corrieras a sus brazos. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ya hacía 3 meses que habíamos tenido una discusión en donde me habías dado la última oportunidad, estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio por controlarme y no buscar a otras mujeres, había jurado a Kamisama que te sería fiel; pero en cambio desde unos días antes te había notado algo extraña, ya no querías estar con migo y cuando intentaba besarte me evadías, sin embargo pensaba que era algo temporal, que quizás estabas en tu días difíciles por lo cual no le di mucha importancia. Después de pensarlo mucho, decidí que ya había llegado el día, me dirigí a una lujosa joyería y compre un hermoso anillo. Iba muy contento hacia tu casa cuando me encontré en el camino a Yune, ella era tu mejor amiga, así que no vi nada de malo en saludarla y después proseguir con mi cometido, lo que yo no sabia era que estaba enamorada de mi, de un momento a otro todo cambio, mi vida se derrumbo, cuando me acerque a saludarla se abalanzó sobre mi cuello y me beso, sorprendido por la reacción solté de mis manos la fina cajita de terciopelo que traía, la cual al tocar el suelo se abrió y dejo mostrar mi regalo, más no me di cuenta de que estabas en una tienda aledaña y que habías observado la escena, para cuando me pude separar de ella te volteé a ver y solo dijiste "Felicidades Yuné, bonito anillo, espero que sean muy felices" y saliste huyendo sin darme tiempo a una explicación.  
  
Rápidamente tome del suelo la caja y fui tras de ti, llegando a CC fue cuando te vi con el, me sentí morir cuando corriste a sus brazos, mientras él sin perder tiempo te abrazo y te dijo "mujer tonta, yo te dije que el no te quería", se percato de mi presencia y sonrió sarcásticamente. Sin decir más, me marche con la cabeza baja, no podía creer que el día en que creí que por fin enderezaría mi vida ocurrió todo lo contrario, luego verte con el, te veías como una niña indefensa mientras llorabas, si tan solo nunca te hubiera sido infiel tu me hubieras dado una oportunidad, pero no, desde que perdí mi miedo a las chicas me sentía todo un Don Juan y le daba vuelo a la hilacha.  
  
Dos días después te llame por teléfono, pero al oír mi voz por el auricular siempre colgabas, por lo que decidí que era mejor ir a verte, pero la cosa fue peor, el nunca me permitía entrar, solo una vez se molesto en decir "Lárgate de aquí insecto, no la mereces", las siguientes ocasiones se dedicaba a lanzarme rayos de energía.  
  
Los días siguieron pasando y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta, así, sin darme cuenta pasaron 6 meses sin que te viera o supiera de ti. Iba pasando junto a una pastelería cuando me encontré a tu madre, pensé en ir a saludarla y de paso le preguntaría por ti, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me dijo "Oh joven Yamcha, Bulma se encuentra muy bien, ya se esta empezando a notar su embarazo pero se ve muy linda, el joven y apuesto Vegeta cuida de ella". Alguna vez llegue a detestar a Vegeta por haberme matado, pero en ese momento lo odie, pude sentir como me hervía la sangre; nunca imagine que llegaras a eso con el, puesto que cuando yo te lo pedía siempre me decías que no te sentías lista, que debíamos estar seguros del amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro para que no fuera solo sexo, sino que hiciéramos el amor, pero al saber que lo habías hecho con el, era algo que provocaba una rabia que corroía mi cuerpo, como si pieza por pieza se fuera desmoronando. Trate de disimular lo más que pude y me despedí de tu madre; nuevamente fui a buscarte, me percate de que no estaba Vegeta, mas cuando me disponía a entrar en la casa vi que estabas hablando con Yune en la sala, pensé que si entraba solo complicaría más las cosas, así que decidí marcharme, no sin antes verte una última vez, lucias hermosa en ese vestido de maternidad, como me hubiera gustado verte así pero por estar esperando un hijo mío.  
  
No regrese a CC hasta hace unos días, estaba vez esta decidido a hablar con tigo costase lo que costase, antes de llegar disminuí mi ki para que Vegeta no lo sintiera, desde el cielo vi que estaba entrenando en el jardín, cuando estaba apunto de tratar de escabullirme a tu recamara te vi salir al jardín, se notaba que ya faltaba muy poco tiempo para que dieras a luz pero seguías luciendo bellísima, a mis ojos eras la misma niña de 16 años de la que me enamore. Pero mi sonrisa se desmorono pronto, lo abrazaste efusivamente y el hizo algo que nunca creí ver, correspondió a tu abrazo de la misma manera y te beso dulcemente. En ese instante note que en realidad se amaban, que no importaba como fuera el, tu lo querías y nada haría que te olvidaras de el.  
  
Comprendí el gran error que cometí en el pasado y que por mi estupidez había dejado ir a una maravillosa mujer. Ahora que faltan algunos meses para la llegada de los androides, por si llego a morir de nuevo, quiero que sepas que aunque te fui muchas veces infiel, tu siempre fuiste la única a la que realmente ame, pero que por desgracia ya no puedo recuperar, esto no es un reproche, tu lo escogiste a el y se que a su manera son felices; solo espero que si alguna vez sentiste algo por mi, entonces me permitas ser tu amigo.  
  
Cuídate mucho y que seas muy feliz.  
  
Yamcha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Continuará...... 


	2. Seremos amigos

Seremos amigos  
  
Había pasado casi un mes desde que Bulma había leído la carta de Yamcha, él se encontraba muy preocupado pero a la vez desilusionado por no haber obtenido respuesta, ni si quiera un telegrama o una llamada telefónica. Bulma por su parte después de pensarlo mucho decidió contestar la carta.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Hola Yamcha, hace unos días mi madre me entrego tu carta, al principio no quería leerla pero después de mucho pensarlo lo hice. No se si creer del todo lo que has puesto en ella, y más sobre la parte donde dices que fui la única mujer a la que amaste, pero después de todo considero que mereces una contestación, una aclaración a algunas de las cosas que mencionas y sobre todo saber algo que no te dije.  
  
Después de esa pelea en donde decidí darte la última oportunidad, las cosas empezaron a cambiar, sentía que ya estaba con tigo más por obligación que por amor, era algo que no podía comprender pero aún así deseaba sentirme querida por ti y sobre todo que me fueras fiel. Uno de esos días estaba en mi laboratorio arreglando unos prototipos para una nueva línea que íbamos a sacar al mercado, cuando escuche unos gritos..  
  
Vegeta: hey mujer, ¿en dónde diablos te metes?, tengo hambre Bulma: calma Vegeta, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que mi nombre es Bulma?, para ser príncipe tienes muy mala memoria. Vegeta: ¬¬ Bulma: esta bien, no te enojes, ya te voy a servir de comer. Vegeta: ya era hora, eres una mujer muy ineficiente, no se como puede soportarte ese estúpido de tu novio al que llamas Yamcha. Bulma: valla, veo que su real majestad esta de muy mal humor, ¿será porque aún no puede convertirse en súper sayain?. Además para que lo sepas, Yamcha esta con migo porque el si sabe valorarme como mujer, como su novia, no como un objeto que solo sirve para hacer sus cosas, el es todo un caballero y te pido por favor que no lo llames estúpido. Vegeta: jaja eres muy cómica, ¿en realidad crees que el te valora como su novia?, eres demasiado tonta como para no darte cuenta que solo juega con tigo, el no te quiere. Pero bueno, que tonterías digo eso es algo que no me incumbe y solo porque me encuentro de buen humor no te haré nada por tu comentario sobre lo del súper sayain. Bulma: gracias por el favor! (contesto sarcásticamente). Sabes, en algo tienes razón, solo dijiste tonterías y eso se debe a que nunca has estado con una mujer y has experimentado lo que es el amor. Vegeta: Claro que he estado con mujeres, con docenas, como príncipe todas morían por estar con migo, pero esos tontos sentimientos como el amor no me sirven de nada, solo me hacen débil. Bulma: estoy segura que no pensarías así si yo fuera tu novia. ¿Acaso no te gustaría besar a alguien tan hermosa como yo? Vegeta: no digas idioteces (se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a la salida) Bulma: mmm como quieras, pero te apuesto a que después de probar un solo beso mío te enamorarías de mi y sabrías lo que es el amor, pero si no lo quieres intentar allá tu. (sin pensarlo Vegeta se acerca a ella y le da un dulce beso que pronto se convierte en uno largo y apasionado, al hacer esto siente que su corazón late con fuerza) Vegeta : -- pero que es esto que siento, no significa nada, no puedo dejar que una simple terrícola me venza -- (separándose de ella) Listo, te bese y no siento nada por ti, perdiste tu apuesta. (Bulma solo se queda estática y el se sale de la cocina) Bulma: en serio lo hizo, mmm besa muy bien, hay pero que estoy diciendo yo tengo novio y debo recordar que lo amo. Bueno fue solo un beso, eso no significa nada.  
  
Lamentablemente estaba en un error. Después de ese beso no hacia más que pensar en el, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía mal, te había pedido que me fueras fiel y en cambio yo pensaba en otro hombre. Fue por eso que me notaste rara, no quería llegar a algo más contigo sin antes organizar mis pensamientos.  
  
Después vino lo de Yune, cuando los vi en un principio me sentí muy mal, pero sin pensarlo corrí a los brazos de Vegeta, en el fondo sabía que estando con el estaría mejor. Durante los días que me hablaste por teléfono aún seguía molesta pero no sabia bien por que, me sentía tranquila, era como si ver esa escena me hubiera ayudado a organizar mis sentimientos y creo que así fue. En las semanas que siguieron fue como magia porque sin darme cuenta ya había empezado una relación con Vegeta, aunque le gustaba guardar las apariencias en realidad era muy lindo con migo, solo que le gusta protegerme mucho, el es muy celoso pero aún así no apruebo las maneras en que te corría de la casa. Con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que en realidad nos amábamos y mas tarde me entere de que estaba embarazada; no te miento, tenia algo de miedo sobre su reacción, pero el lo tomo muy bien y como te dijo mi madre, a pesar de sus entrenamientos estuvo a mi lado hasta el día del nacimiento. Por favor, te pido que no lo juzgues mal, aunque trate de aparentar que es frío y sin sentimientos, en realidad no lo es, no fue el único que decidió que hacer en esta relación.  
  
Sobre la platica con Yune, vino muy arrepentida a pedirme disculpas por lo sucedido, me contó toda la verdad y me dijo que tu eras inocente. Le hice saber que la perdonaba y que de una forma le estaba agradecida, porque de no haber hecho lo que hizo jamás me hubiera enamorado de Vegeta. Y esto no fue solo para ella, también te lo digo a ti, te conocí desde los 16 años y fuiste mi primer amor, te agradezco de todo corazón todos los momentos felices que pasamos juntos, juro que nunca los olvidare, siempre serás una persona muy importante dentro de mi corazón, por lo mismo te pido que comprendas lo que paso, fue por algo que nuestra relación nunca estuvo al 100%, no fue culpa de nadie, simplemente cada uno tomamos caminos y decisiones distintos pero para el bien de ambos, tal vez ahora no lo veas así pero se que tarde o temprano lo entenderás.  
  
Pediré mucho a Kamisama para que nadie muera en la lucha con los androides, porque quiero que mi hijo crezca al lado de su padre y que te conozca a ti como un gran amigo de su madre.  
  
Gracias por todo.  
  
Bulma.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
Fin  
  
Bueno este fue mi primer fic, así que no sean muy duros con migo oks. Lo hice con estos personajes porque la mayoría son de Vegeta y Bulma y en esta ocasión quería mostrar otro lado de Yamcha. Cualquier comentario a princesa_makoto@hotmail.com o please dejen sus reviews. 


End file.
